


Everything is Different

by FrostyQueen



Series: IronDad Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Irondad Bingo, Jealous Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyQueen/pseuds/FrostyQueen
Summary: When Peter comes back to life, after the snap, he notices a few changes: Tony now has a biological child, and a new intern. How will he deal with the new world he lives in? What happens when he becomes a bit jealous of Harley and Morgan? [TROPE: Jealousy]
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker (background), Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: IronDad Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789714
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, iron fam





	Everything is Different

Five days. That’s how long it had been since Peter had been supposedly been brought back to life, and how long ago it had been since he had seen his mentor, Tony Stark.

Ever since the battle on Titan, everything was different- May and Peter both had to move into a new apartment, with what little money they had, and make do with what they had, as May desperately searched for a new job. It wasn’t a good time for the Parkers- and it hadn’t been a great time for many other people, as the blip brought difficulty adjusting to their new normal. Not everyone had been able to resume their jobs, and unfortunately, May was apart of that “not everyone”.

To make things worse, Tony hadn’t contacted him since the blip. No phone call, no text, no nothing. Peter tried not to overthink it- Tony was a busy man. He had a business, and a daughter now- a _real_ daughter. Tony certainly didn’t need to make time for Peter, and he tried not to take things personally.

Unfortunately, _trying_ and _doing_ are two different things. In all honesty, Peter _did_ overthink things- in fact, he was really good at overthinking things. That being said, he didn’t want to take things personally- he knew he didn’t need to feel jealous towards Tony for having his own family, even if that didn’t involve Peter. Still, Peter had thought, somewhere deep in his mind that Tony had considered him family- he thought he considered him a son.

Peter thought wrong, apparently.

Nevertheless, Peter did plan to surprise him with a visit on Saturday- they may not be family, but he _was_ his intern, and Peter wanted to believe Tony would be excited to see him.

Saturday came, and Happy picked him up, upon his request. There was something weird about Happy now- he was no longer his grouchy, annoyed self- in fact, if Peter didn’t know any better, he would say Happy was actually excited to see him. However, when Happy picked him up today, he came up to the apartment, to say hi to May.

“Hello, May.” Happy greeted her when he visited her in their apartment.

Peter raised an eyebrow. Was that a blush he saw? Peter wasn’t even aware that Happy could blush. The weirdest part was May blushed back.

“Hey Happy, what a pleasure to see you again.”

Peter internally groaned. Not this.

“Uh, Happy, can we get going?” Peter asked.

Happy jumped, as if he had completely forgotten Peter’s existence.

“Oh... uh... yeah.. let’s go.”

***

The drive there was... strange. Happy was actually asking questions about his life, when was he starting school back again, how was his new life treating him, and if he was excited to see Tony again to which he answered each question truthfully; he was starting school on Monday, he was struggling to recreate a new normal and he was excited to see Tony again. Only thing he may have left out was that he felt nervous about going to Tony’s.

When they arrived, Peter jumped out of the car, and ran upstairs. Peter being.... well Peter wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, and slammed straight into someone. Soon enough, Peter was on the floor, as a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was glaring at him.

_It was freaking Steve Rogers._

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?”

Peter felt his face begin to redden and burn up with embarrassment, “Um I-”

What _was_ he doing here? Tony didn’t ask him to be here, he just showed up. 

“Kid, you’re trespassing-”

“Oh, for goodness sake, Steve,” A familiar, exasperated voice said from behind, “he’s Spider-Man!”

Steve’s face was now reddened with embarrassment, and he gave Peter an embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry kid.”

Peter did not know what else to say, except, “It’s okay, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve then blinked in realization, “Wait, a thirteen year old kid stole my shield?”

Peter laughed, and didn’t bother correcting him when he messed up his age, as nerves still filled up his stomach. He then followed Pepper out of the room, silently. 

Pepper then asked, “What brings you here, Peter?” 

“I just wanted to surprise Tony.”

Pepper nodded, and smiled, “I bet he’d love that- he missed you very much.”

_Well, then, why hasn’t he contacted me?_

In that moment, a young girl, holding a blue popsicle in her hand, that appeared to be melting, and dripping down her arm. She ran up to Pepper, and exclaimed, “Mommy! I’m sticky!” 

_Mommy_. This must be Morgan. 

Pepper smiled softly at Peter, “I have to take care of this,” She picked up Morgan, “Tony is in his office.” 

As Pepper walked away from Peter, he heard the little girl ask, “Mommy, who’s he.”

To which Pepper responds by saying, “That’s Peter.”

Peter walked to Tony’s lab, and before he entered, he heard laughter. Huh, Tony must have a guest over today. When Peter walked into the lab, he saw Tony... with another boy. Peter’s heart immediately dropped- was this why Tony hadn’t contacted him? Because he had already replaced him?

Before Tony could catch a glimpse of Peter, he bolted out of the office. 

***

A couple days had passed, and Peter tried his best to get Tony out of his head. He shouldn’t even be jealous- _of course_ Tony would have found someone else to mentor. Sure, Peter was being childish to not bring it up to Tony, but Tony hadn’t even bothered contacting him....

It was the first day back to school after the blip, and Peter was getting ready for school. May had asked if he was certain he was ready to go back to school, to which he assured her he was. Ned was going back, so that was a plus. 

Peter’s phone started ringing, and he saw Tony’s name flash across it, as Peter gulped. He didn’t lose his number after all, so why did it take him so long to call. For a moment, Peter debated whether or not to answer it, and Peter decided to just silence it. 

***

School that day was as normal as it could have been. Peter was overwhelmed with positive emotions when he and Ned embraced in a large hug, upon reuniting. He also felt ecstatic, when he saw MJ for the first time in months. They both had a conversation together, and for the first time in the last week, his mind was off Tony.

That was until fifth period. 

Peter had gotten a head start on his Spanish homework, when he heard a voice ask, “Is anyone sitting here?” 

Peter, without looking up, said, “Nope, you can sit there.”

Peter continued to work on his homework, when he finally did look up, he immediately froze. It was the same boy he saw hanging out with Tony Stark the other day. His stomach immediately welled up with anxiety, and he was shaking violently.

The boy looked over at him, with an eyebrow cocked, “What’s wrong?”

“Umm... nothing.”

The boy nodded, “I’m Harley, by the way. Harley Keener.”

“Peter Parker.”

Peter didn’t know what he was expecting, when he told Harley. He didn’t bring up Tony, and he didn’t seem to recognize the name. Did Tony just not talk about him? Was he not that important to him? Peter sighed, but attentively listened to him as he talked about his mom, and how he got into this school.

Then something caught his attention.

“I returned from the blip about a week ago-” 

Peter’s eyes widened, “You were blipped too?”

Harley nodded, “I was.”

Peter’s stomach dropped. Tony replaced him within the last week, then? Was he just calling earlier to let him know that he was no longer needed? It would have been different, had he been replaced within those five years- but he hadn’t.

***

At lunch, Peter was relieved to see the table he always sat at with Ned and MJ was still opened. He sat there, with Ned and MJ, for a while as they caught up on their lives, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, it was Harley Keener standing there, smiling at Peter. 

“Hey, Peter, right?” Harley asked.

“Uh, yeah...”

Harley nodded, “I’m actually new to the school, and I don’t really know anybody else. Mind if I sit here?”

He glanced at Ned and MJ, who both nodded his way, and Peter smiled at him, “Sure thing.”

***

Weeks passed, and Tony kept calling Peter, to which Peter kept declining. He started the Academic Decathlon team again, and MJ made him what she called “assistant captain.” Harley also made the team, much to Flash’s dismay, and things began to feel back to normal.

Meanwhile, Tony was legitimately worried about Peter. It was now Tony’s turn to wonder if Peter lost his number, or got a new phone. Harley Keener had temporarily moved in, as his mother looked for a job, and, of course he kept him company. 

However, it wasn’t the same. Harley was wonderful, but he wasn’t Peter- he enjoyed Harley’s wit and sass, but he also missed Peter’s rambling and optimism. 

“Pepper, do you know if Peter changed his number?”He asked his wife one day.

Pepper frowned, “I don’t know, he was here a few weeks ago, you didn’t exchange numbers then?”

Tony frowned, “I didn’t even know he was here...”

Maybe Peter was trying to avoid him, after all...

***

Another week had passed, and Peter and Harley started hanging out more, MJ and Peter started dating. Things were going great, and Tony didn’t know about Harley and Peter’s friendship, nor did Harley know Tony and Peter knew each other. Peter preferred things this way. 

Peter didn’t know why he was upset. Harley was his friend. Tony was trying to contact him... why didn’t he want to talk to him?

One day, MJ walked up to him and asked, “Why aren’t you and Stark talking anymore?”

Peter didn’t even know MJ remembered he and Mr. Stark had a partnership, but what startled him even more, was MJ casually referred to Mr. Stark by “Stark.”

“Uh, it’s complicated.”

MJ shook her head, “It’s not, you just don’t want to talk about it,”

Peter frowned. She wasn’t wrong, and she continued.

“I think whether you want to admit it or not, you are jealous of Harley, and I think this has manifested into something more over time. You had something with Tony Stark- anyone could see that in the way you talk about him. You weren’t just mentor and protige. You were father and son.” MJ said. “And you’re afraid of losing that.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “How did you-”

“I read minds, Peter.” MJ deadpanned.

There was a pause- that wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary, but MJ began laughing, “I’m just joking.”

Peter mimicked her laugh a bit.

“But seriously, you need to talk to Harley and Tony Stark.”

“I will.”

***

Unfortunately, that’s not how things went. Harley went over to Tony’s penthouse one day, when he saw a picture of Peter Parker on the counter. To say Harley was bewildered would be an understatement. Did they... know each other?

“Tony?” Harley asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know Peter Parker?”

Tony then, nearly spit out his drink- that was obviously not the question he expected to hear.

“Where’d you hear that name from?”

“From school, where do you know him from?”

Apparently Pepper had handled the registration stuff, so it hadn’t dawned on Tony that Peter and Harley went to school together. Tony debated whether or not to tell him, but decided that they wouldn’t make it out of the conversation without telling him. 

“Peter is Spider-Man.”

Harley didn’t quite register what he just said at first, and when he did, Harley was shocked. Spider-Man? That superhero that was admired by everyone and had somehow achieved fame. The Spider-Man that was the very reason Tony Stark had chosen to save everyone.

That Spider-Man?

“I didn’t know you knew each other.”

Tony sighed, “Apparently, he’s been avoiding me.”

Harley frowned. “Yeah, I’ve mentioned you before, and he didn’t even bother saying anything.”

Tony felt awful about this.

“But, I know where he is tonight, if you don’t mind crashing a date.”

***

Peter and MJ _were_ on a date, actually. They were at an ice cream shop down the street from where MJ lived, and they were enjoying their frozen desserts. Peter was laughing at something MJ said, when he caught a glimpse of Tony and Harley.

_Shit_. 

Peter immediately grabbed a menu and hid his face behind it, to his girlfriend’s confusion, “Peter, what are you doing?”

“Mr. Stark and Harley are both behind you.”

“I heard this ice cream place is great, Mr. Stark, isn’t that right, Peter?”

Peter sighed in defeat, as he put his menu down, and mentally scolded himself.

MJ glared at them, “We’re in the middle of something,” she then turned to glare at Peter, “And I thought I told you to talk to him.”

Tony sat next down to Peter, and Harley, next to MJ, “I’ve missed seeing you kid.”

_Had he?_

“Then why did it take you so long to call?”

Tony sighed, “Is this what this is about? Because I didn’t see a phone call from you either kid. In fact, you’ve been ignoring my phone calls.” 

“And why didn’t you tell me you knew Tony?” Harley asked.

Peter hesitated, and MJ looked at him, “Tell them the truth, Peter, instead of the ‘I’m fine’ bullshit.”

Peter sighed, knowing damn well that was what he was about to do, but MJ was right. He had to tell MJ the truth.

“I just.. I knew you had you’re own family, and I didn’t want to get in the way of it, okay? I also hate to admit it, but Harley, I was jealous of you, and I knew if I told you what was wrong, you would have made me talked to him.”

“Damn right, I would have!” This prompted a kick from MJ.

Tony sighed, “Look, Peter, I know everything is changing, but I need you to know, you’re my family as well. I didn’t talk to you for the first week, because I was scared- you literally died in my arms, Pete, but you should have come to me.”

Peter nodded, “I know.”

He looked at everyone, “I’m so sorry, everyone, especially you Harley.”

Harley smirked, “Well I was kind of jealous of the way Tony Stark talked about Spider-Man too, so this only feels like payback.”

Peter nodded, and laughed, when his words fully registered, “Wait, you know?”

Harley nodded, and MJ laughed, “You really aren’t good at hiding it, Peter.”

It was true. MJ confronted him about it a month prior.

Tony looked at him, “But in all seriousness, Pete, you’re the reason I did what I did. You’re the reason I saved the universe.”

Peter did not know this... of course, he probably would if he hadn’t been such a baby.

“I’m sorry.”

Tony nodded, “I know buddy, and I just want you to know, we’re family, no matter how much life changes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Okay, so this wasn’t a good first one, as I am so bad at writing jealousy.
> 
> Please Review!


End file.
